it's Joe's turn and Steph's turn to feel the pain
by messyhxdlovers
Summary: well. this is my first fic for joe and steph and basically joe catches steph with Ranger. and Joe gets a turn in getting angry and steph finds out what it is 2 b hurt! i'm writing more! REVIEW! i'm a cupcake fan! so it's gonna be a happy ending!


**Hello Everyone. I usually write for "Twilight", but since I am also a HUGE fan of Janet Evanovich. I've decided to write for that fan fic as well. And I'm also a cupcake fan, not really a babe fan. But anyway. Here's my first cupcake fan fiction! I've decided to make chapters on this one as well. Starting with Morelli walking in on Steph and Ranger….**

I was sitting down at my table looking at the computer screen. Ranger told me how to file papers and stuff. Obviously, I wasn't listening, he was sitting so close and he smelled so good. I reached for the mouse and clicked on something. Nothing happened. I sighed.

"Need help babe?" a voice behind me said. I spun around, Ranger stood there, hands on hips and staring down at me like I was mentally wounded. I nodded.

"Come with me, I'll teach you on my comp in my apartment." Said Ranger, tugging at my hand. I felt a shock go through me. Going with Ranger alone to his apartment, really wasn't safe. As we entered, and Ranger shut the door. He pulled me against him and kiss me.

Holy crap! That was unexpected. I knew I shouldn't do this. I was with Morelli. I shouldn't be doing this, but my lust factor got the better of me. I continued the make-out session. We were getting on the brink of taking each other's clothes off when a bang broke us up.

I looked around wildly to see what had happened. I saw Rangers eyes stop at something. I followed it…and SHIT! I saw myself staring into the shocked eyes of Joe Morelli. I looked down at myself.

Ranger's hand on my bra; my shirt had come off, his other hand was on my ass. One of my arms was wrapped around his neck and the other around his torso. We jumped apart and I pulled all my clothing back on.

Joe shook his head and muttered something, he then ran right up the stairs toward us, ran straight towards Ranger and punched him! Holy crap! Right in the nose, blood spurted out.

"Joe. Stop! Stop!." I yelled, I ran over to Ranger and looked at him.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry Ranger." I said. I felt Joe's hand pull me up, he looked furious.

"You're saying sorry to him! To him! I'm your boyfriend, I just caught you cheating on me and you say sorry to him! What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled. I felt like a jerk. Oh god.

"Joe. I..I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean it, I-" he interrupted me.

"Oh yeh, you didn't mean it! You were just standing their letting him bloody kiss you." He said walking away from me, raking a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you must have kissed Terry Gilman! You're in the exact same position I'm in!" I said, defending myself. He looked at me. And for a second I thought I won. But he glared at me.

"How dare you? Terry is my fucking partner. I haven't looked at her or even touched her in that way! She tried to put the moves on me and I pushed her away and you know why? Because of you! Because I loved you! Because I still do! Not once, have I ever touched anyone else! And I thought you would've done the same, but I guess not." Said Morelli, he quietened down on the last part.

I looked down. I didn't' know what to say. I felt tears brimming up. On the corner of my eye, I saw Ranger walk out. Leaving us alone. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Morelli sighed in disgust.

"I'm going to your house to get my stuff. I'm moving out. And for my sake, we're not over, not yet. Despite what I just saw, despite the fact that I'm so angry right now, I'm still going to wait for you to do something about it. I've said and done my part, now it's your turn." He said, then he walked out. The minute he walked out I burst into tears.

Sobs, loud sobs. I couldn't stop myself.

**What do you think? I know they probably wouldn't have acted like this, but I've always wanted it to be like this! Lol. REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
